Origins of a Commander
by futureauthor13
Summary: Things were going to be different from now on, and all because of one visit from an aspiring overlord. Oneshot. Separate from the 'Parallels' Universe. Please review.


**Just something I've had in my head for a while, and it seems like a legit backstory for the Watchdogs, specifically Peepers. Anyway, enjoy!**

The clouds hung overhead, but their species actually liked cloudy days (much less painful to their sensitive eyes) so it was considered to be a perfect, spring day.

Unfortunately, the 'nice' part of it didn't last very long.

"Come on Peepers, it's your turn." "Yeah, just do it, you wimp." "Everyone has to."

"Why should I!" he shouted, mostly out of fear, "I barely survived the last time!"

"Because we've all already went this week," one of the eyeballs replied, the oldest of the group of mixed teens and pre-teens.

"Yeah, and besides," said another one, "You're one of the youngest, which means you haven't been around as long. So, if you die, you won't be missed as much as one of us would be!"

Peepers whimpered, and one of the few females in the group smacked the boy in the back of the head. "Look," said the leader, "Just grab as much as you can - don't worry about trying to get as much as the rest of us usually do - and run back here before they see you. Easy as pie, right?"

"Yeah," Peepers muttered, "Easy as pie…"

The white, chalky ground crunched beneath his feet as he walked away from his tiny village. Nearly every home was one roomed, and could fit about two eyeballs - if that. Food was scarce as well, since the planet wasn't known for its crops. Only a few foods actually grew, and the ones that tasted the best - that fell from the pink, healthy trees miles away from their village - came with a price.

Dust blew past him, he had to squint just to keep walking. 'Another great thing about living here,' he thought sarcastically. His stomach gurgled, and his feet were already aching, but he trudged on. He had to at least try, and maybe this time he would even be able to snatch some of the fruit up for himself before everyone else took it.

Peepers could now start to see sharp, grey rocks pointing out of the land. He was getting close. Hiding behind the nearest rock, he peeked out from behind it, his big eye blinking. There it was, standing in the middle of the horizon like a oasis in a desert. And, what luck! There was already a bunch of fruit on the ground. He didn't even have to worry about climbing up to pick some!

Getting out his burlap sack, Peepers got ready to run. He had to be fast. "Those things could show up at any moment." He squeezed his eye shut… and then sprinted.

Hurry… Have to hurry. One by one, he grabbed the shiny, red fruit and stuffed them in his bag, not taking time to admire their deliciousness or even check for bruises or moldy spots. In less than a minute, he had gathered them all up. Even if he didn't, Peepers wasn't going to take the time to check. His mission was complete, and he was getting the florp out of there!

Just as he started to run, a noise stopped him dead in his tracks. The shake of a rattle. The sound of multiple feet stepping on the dry surface. He didn't dare look at the beast, he just ran, going as fast as his little legs could carry him.

The sound of the rattles got louder. He could hear more of them coming out of their burrows to chase him. He felt one dig their teeth into his bag, ripping it open. 'If they think I'm gonna try to get them back, they can just keep 'em!" Peepers thought, trying his absolute hardest to go faster, even dropping his bag to do so. He was getting tired though, he could just barely see the tiny brick buildings start to appear over the horizon.

Suddenly, he fell to the ground, his feet betraying him. Not being able to help himself, Peepers turned to look at them. Their three eyes glared at his one big eye. All six of their feet had sharp claws, and the rattle at the end of their tail could be used as a defense if needed, almost like a mace. But they weren't going to bother with that, when they had two rows of sharp teeth they could use.

Hot tears started to form. He started to crawl backwards, but that just made them angrier. One of the creatures pounced, but Peepers just narrowly dodged it. When it turned back around however, it silently assured him that it wouldn't miss twice.

This was it… This was the - no. Glorn no! Somebody, anybody! He squeezed his eye shut. "HEEEEEEEELP!"

Just then, the entire planet shook, like someone had just picked it up and immediately dropped it. It was enough to frighten a few of the weasel-rattlers, who immediately ran in search of cover. The ones who stayed were too distracted, so he could have easily ran away. Then again, Peepers was pretty shocked as well.

Just a few feet in front of him was a giant, skull-shaped space ship, it's silver coating gleaming even under the clouds. The white surface of the planet had cracked and splintered underneath its weight, and after a moment, the 'mouth' of the ship opened up.

'No one would be crazy enough to come here,' Peepers though, 'So who…?" As the shadowy figure walked outside, he soon got his answer.

A skeleton, wearing a sleeveless red and black cloak and bright yellow gloves. Judging by his face, he didn't seem too impressed with the planet. And judging by the growls of the Weasel-rattlers, they didn't seem too impressed by him. Although, the skeleton either didn't hear the growls or just decided to ignore them.

More weasel-rattlers started to gather, and when they surrounded him, the man finally took notice of them. "What are you all looking at?" he asked them. The leader of the pack gave a warning pounce, but the skeleton didn't even flinch. Peepers could only watch in awe, frozen in place.

Finally, the beasts' impatience reached its limit. The leader jumped up, claws and teeth barred… and was immediately pushed aside, pushed away as if it was nothing. This only made the rest of the pack furious, and they all began ganging up on the skeleton.

At one point, they were all on top of him, but in a flash of green light paired with a loud roar, they were all thrown off. As if to show them he meant business, he formed some sort of symbol with his hand - and bright green lightning shot out. "Whoa!" Peepers squeaked, just as surprised as the creatures he was aiming for.

Whining, the remaining weasel-rattlers ran away, and the skeleton smirked. "Well, now that they're gone, let's see if there's anything here to actually conquer."

Almost immediately, Peepers ran behind another rock and watched the man walk past him, towards the village…

Though they were small, their village was huge. It was broken up into several smaller groups, each responsible for gathering certain foods or doing certain things. Adding in every single Eyeball, their population probably reached the hundreds. And when a strange visitor appeared, every single one of them ran out of their house to see him.

Would he imprison them? That may actually be a better fate. Was he there to destroy or conquer them? There wasn't much there to rule over, and you can't destroy what's already crumbling. Whatever the reason, they all gave their full attention to the skeleton man. In fact, with all the big eyed people in old clothes just staring at him, the overlord was starting to feel just a little creeped out.

He cleared his throat. "Attention, eyeball people," he started to say, "It is I, Lord Hater." His name obviously didn't ring any bells, since he only received blinks as a reply. He scowled, but continued. "Now, I didn't intend to come here for this reason, but after seeing as there's so many of you… I think I have the perfect proposition for you." He grinned. "Long story short: I'm looking to take over the universe, every single planet." The group started to whisper to one another. "Yes, yes, I know. But, in order to do this, I need an army to assist me in spreading not only my power, but the concept of fear and hate itself, across the entire universe.

"Now, other than the fact that I won't destroy you if you join me, I guess I will also protect you from enemies - if your planet has any." He thought for a moment. "And, I guess I could pay you each something, but! Mostly, you will be given the satisfaction of knowing that it shall be_ you_ that people throughout this galaxy and beyond will fear and respect! Now of course I will receive most of the glory and power, but I can guarantee that _no one_, will ever look down on you again." His face darkened, his evil grin returning. "I, We, shall _rule over all!_"

More whispers echoed through the crowd. "Now," he said, "Do I have any volunteers for the official Lord Hater Armada?"

"I volunteer!"

The crowd separated a bit, revealing the origin of the yell.

"Peepers? No way!" "Like he can be in an army! It doesn't even look like he can do a simple fruit mission!" "Ha, good luck pal!"

The Eyeball didn't let these comments shake him. In fact, he looked more determined than ever.

Lord Hater raised an eyebrow at him. "And just who are you?"

"M-My name is Peepers, Sir!" he said loud and clear, making sure to add a salute at the end, "And I want to join your army! I promise to work hard, and I won't let you down, Sir!"

Hater, as well as the crowd, remained silent. Finally, the skeletal lord smirked. "Well then, keep up that attitude and I may have to make you commander." Peepers' eye widened. Was that really an opportunity for him?

"The rest of you, there will be a sign up sheet posted outside my ship, and try outs will begin tomorrow," he continued as he started to walk away, "I expect to see most of your names." He smirked. "That is, unless you want to continue your lives here." In the background, one of the old brick houses collapsed under its own weight. The eyeballs looked at each other, and then quickly followed the skeleton towards his ship.

As for Peepers, he was still somewhat in shock at what he just did, but he didn't regret it. No, not one bit. He was young, but he would get stronger and faster. He'd learn every war strategy, master every weapon, even suck up to this 'Lord Hater', if he had to. Because frankly, the reward was worth it.

No one would consider his species, no one would consider _him_ weak! Heck, they'd be the most powerful and feared people in the universe! With a reputation like that and a blaster by his side, not even the weasel-rattlers would be able to touch him.

This new sense of power, the possibility of accomplishing something that no one ever thought he could do. He couldn't stop thinking about it his mind was racing.

Who needed fruit gathering duties, or old brick homes, or dusty wastelands, or so-called friends (even he knew they didn't care about him, and frankly, he didn't care about them)? He didn't need any of that. Instead, he was going to get something better than he ever could have imagined, all because of one faithful visit from an aspiring overlord.

He smirked. Besides, 'Commander Peepers' had a pretty nice ring to it.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! **


End file.
